Once A Month
by f0rkins0cket
Summary: She would have dreams when she was little. [Ch. 9 Sukka][a series of oneshots and drabbles][taking paring request]
1. Of Wonder and Love

AN: This is basically a plot dump. Anything that I think the Gaang would have trouble with I make it into a one shot and throw it in here. I like to interact with my readers so reviews with pairings that you would want do nicely.

----------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Of Wonder and Love

----------------------------------------

Once every lunar cycle, when the moon only showed its left side, until it is almost full, Katara demanded to be left alone. Aang being the boy he was had no idea why. Every lunar cycle he would sit in a tree and watch Katara's shadow move towards a near-by lake. Before he could follow her to find out what made her want so much solitary confinement, Sokka usually pulled him down and forced him to stay at camp.

Once he had asked Toph what had made Katara go from loving, and caring to being in pain and only wanting to be left alone. Toph knew the answer, he could tell by the way that her ears perked up when he asked. She just shrugged and pulled up her earth tent.

The fact that he couldn't figure out what was happening was slowly and surly killing him. Any women that joining the party during their travels around that time was pestered to the point that Sokka had to drag him off and Toph apologized to the new member.

Aang was always first to great Katara when she returned to camp. Sadly he had no guts to ask Katara herself what was up. She would always return his jester with a pat on the head or a kiss on the cheek, then walked past to wake Sokka so they could pack up camp.

Recently Katara started to stay in the camp area. With them in enemy territory there was no way that she or anyone else for that matter was aloud to walk around on their own. Katara usually slept by the fire, first to sleep and last to rise. Most of the time she would move and complain in her sleep. Aang once asked if she was okay and got no reply in return but a quick shooting motion. Since then Aang refused to sleep inside and away from her.

Aang had tried many methods to sooth the pain that burdened Katara. The three elements that he had learned had so far not helped her. Air made her colder. Earth made her uncomfortable. Even the water that she shares her bond with could not help.

Aang would put himself into solitude and blame himself for not being able to help. He received encouragement from Sokka and Toph that it was not his fault. Rare occasions Katara would give him a hug and tell him that it worked, but with the pain still remaining in his voice he knew that she was lying.

Sokka suggested different ways to help her. He showed Aang how to start a fire so that Sokka could boil water and dip a rag in there for Katara. When she was fast asleep Sokka would gently lift her shirt and place the hot rag on her stomach. Then received a thank you from the younger sibling.

As they neared the Fire Nation capital the fires had to stop and Katara went back into her state of pain. Aang put his mind to find out how to generate heat with out hurting or signaling someone. Aaang stared into the darkness, the only solution that came to him was firebending. Staring out into the darkness he remembered what happened the last time he tried to firebend, not to mention that Katara hated firebenders. He remembered the promise that he made himself, that he would never firebend again. Then he remembered the Guru's words. He was the Avatar, he was a firebender. So if he learned the art, would Katara hate him?

He could do nothing but stare into the dark abyss wondering what the future would hold for him, and for that one he loved.


	2. Of Victory and Regrets

AN: Small drabble. I miss Yue.

----------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Of Victory and Regrets

----------------------------------------

When the sky was blank, nothing moved. The stars looked sad, and the ocean asleep. Waterbenders rested with their power low. Warriors hid in the shadows.

And all one boy could do is scoff and look up.

He hated their game of hid and seek.

She always won.


	3. Of Intoxications and Solitude

AN: Drunk!Emo!Tokka always seems to touch my heart.

----------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Of Intoxications and Solitude

----------------------------------------

Alone.

That's what she wanted.

She just wanted to be left alone.

So she would drink herself silly. To the point where her whole body was so numb that she couldn't feel the vibrations in the stone floors anymore. She couldn't feel where she was going. She was just going. The dark ally never bothered her. Everything was dark to her. Her whole life was just one big dark blob. No one was solid enough for her to see. She felt as if the hard ground that she once trusted had turned into the sand she hated.

Warmth.

She felt warm.

She felt vibrations, and could see.

The numbness faded and the vibrations of someone's heart replaced them. Stable. It was stable and solid. It followed on path and one path only. It stood it's place. It was the last rock in the world for her. The warrior who was so single minded but so loving. Warm arms lifted her. She clung on to her rock. She used him to see. And that's how it would always be.

"You walked out again, Toph."

"M'orry, S'kka"

----------------------------------------

I hate footnotes, but they come in handy when I have to say this:

Reading and not reviewing is /_Lame/_. I had 136 hits and not one review. So don't be lame, I turned on anonyms reviews, so use them wisely or I'll turn them off. I'm also running out of ideas/pairings, so post them, please, or I'll end up doing a Zukka that I really don't want to do.


	4. Of Resemblance and Lies

AN: What's this? Two updates?

Here's a chapter dedicated to the lovely Twilight Rose2, a little Toko for you. Also a shout to my other good reviewers; kataangfan22, Rah-la, Wishing Only Wounds The Heart, darktank, and justicar347.

You can make this out to be either PostWar!Toko or ZukoJoinsTheGaang!Toko.

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender is copyright Nick, Mike, and Bryan, yada, yada, ya-da.

----------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Of Resemblance and Lies

----------------------------------------

She always wondered if he was anything like his uncle.

Their laughs resembled each others.

_If she could get a laugh out of him_.

Their swift protective motions.

_If she could get him to protect her_.

Their ability to tell a great story.

_If she could get him to talk_.

Their strong hearts.

_If she could get him to stay still long enough to hear it_.

"Want some tea?"

"I don't like tea."

A strong thump went though the ground.

"Whatever."

Their love for tea.

_She already got him to admit it_.


	5. Of Changes and Facial Hair

AN: I'm currently dead tired. Why? Because to celebrate the up coming 309 of Avatar (which by the way if you have seen it; I think Aang ripped that confession off of this sight and I demand to meet the one who wrote it so I can high-five them on their amazingly cliché, but amusing choice of words). I have gone a day—with another one to go—without sleep. I really shouldn't be following Aang's horrible example but oh-well.

Warnings: Spoilers for 310 and 311. Do not continue reading if you don't want to be spoiled, and don't say I did warn you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: TLA. If I did, trust me, it wouldn't be a kid's show.

----------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Of Changes and Facial Hair

----------------------------------------

Puberty is sadly something that does /not/ slowly develop, and is /not/ something to look forward to.

Haru had to clear something up.

Puberty did not slowly sneak up every night.

Oh-no.

It had taken the hardest piece of steal so refined that not even Toph could bend it—though it wouldn't stop her from trying and getting to that point eventually—smacked him in the face as hard as it could, and left him there to die.

The mark that was left was the strange moustache and even stranger lip hair. Not to mention countless nights where he though that his pants had suddenly shrunk to fit a five year old.

Not only had this sudden change affect him, it affected everyone. His father was proud, him mom broke into tears every now-and-then about how old he was getting, the men gave him dirty looks and growled, and the women. He couldn't even start to cover what the women did.

Everyone of the opposite sex in his age group always managed to either; blush, faint, fangirl-scream, try to make out with him, kidnap him, or any of the other things that he could have easily filled for sexual assault.

He soon found out what made these beast act the way they did.

With just a touch of his finger to his new grown hair that resided under his lip, he could have flocks of girls. A simple twist of the hair that lived between him nose and upper lip would make the flock of girls from the previous mention faint like they had laid their eyes on a God.

When the warriors from the Southern Water Tribe arrived at him village to ask for volunteers and seek out friends that we mentioned by the youngest warrior, whom currently was busy with other things—running away from a guy who shoots fire from his head—dealing with the Avatar applying himself to a Fire Nation school—Acting like said Avatar's father—having a blind girl rip a fake beard from his face—dealing with his rebellious sister—and the list goes on—he had gladly accepted their invitation without hesitation.

Maybe he could use that slap in his face known as puberty to his advantage.

When they did arrive at the meting spot he started with his new voice to impress the only girl there.

Katara.

With no prevailed but a friendly glance a yell of his name after figuring out who in the world he was—which he chose to deny—moved straight to a twitch of the mustache which fail too.

Over minutes of observations he had realized something.

That the Southern Tribe Girl had fallen in live with the Avatar himself.

Haru didn't understand, the boy had not gone through the stage of manhood—like he had to—was shorter than her—which he wasn't—and had a tattoo of an /arrow/ on his head—he wondered if he got a tattoo it would make him fore manlier.

It came to his attention that the things that the Avatar didn't have that he in fact did were the reasons she had fallen head over heals of the monk.

She loved his innocence; the fact that puberty had not smacked him full on in the face.

No matter, there were plenty of fish in the see.

He heard rumors that Fire Nation girls love facial hair.

----------------------------------------

This one is for one of my friends at school who /demanded/ that I do a Hartara. Unfortunately, because of my hard-core Kataang life style this was quite the challenge. It ended up being more of "one sided love that ended up going away," deal.

Remember to review! If your read about my pulling an all-nighter in the beginning I need a distraction from sleeping so pairings/ideas would be nice.


	6. Of Biddings and Moral Values

A/N: THAT'S RIGHT MO-FOS I'M STILL UP! Anyway, a request by a new reviewer; neverlife, who requested an Ozai/Ursa.

Disclaimer: Do I own Avatar: TLA? No? Okay…-sulks-

----------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Of Biddings and Moral Values

----------------------------------------

She was taught from a young age that if someone ranked above you said jump. You jumped. You never question their orders. You just do as they say. No matter how stupid it seemed at the time.

He was of higher rank than her. So when he said jump, she jumped.

It hurt her sometimes to listen to his commands.

When they were first told of their arranged marriage, Ozai started to use his power over her immediately, even without realization. It wasn't that bad. He mostly asked her to some play some games with his friends, roll around in the dirt, simple things that children did. He never understood why she never said a simple, "No." To him, and she never understood why she kept following him when eventually she got home and was scolded in some form or way.

As they got older Ozai got more powerful, more ignorant.

His brother Iroh was destined to get the throne. Now already married he was planning out his entire future, filled with tea, children, and of course ruling his nation.

Ozai couldn't help but try weave into the eldest's weakness. He would try again and again to pry at him but it never worked. Iroh could be a brick wall at times.

So Ozai couldn't help but try and pull tricks from his hat, and his first trick was always Ursa.

He used her as a tool as soon learned that she was nothing more than just that. She was a tool so that he could carry out his line, and a tool that could make him more powerful.

When Iroh has Lu Ten Ursa though Ozai's chances at having the throne were thrown out the window. Ozai didn't think so. A few years later Ozai asked Ursa to bare a child for him.

The, "jump" rule read over and over inside her head, replaced a few words, then quickly thought it out.

When Ozai said drop your pants, you dropped your pants.

Baby Zuko was born. Ozai was not happy. Ursa was, he was soft and squishy and loveable. Most importantly he was her son, and as a mom she swore that she would always protect him.

Zuko didn't know it but he was of higher rank that Ozai in her eyes.

Ozai didn't think Zuko was fit to be Fire Lord after him. Thus Azula came into the picture.

Ozai raised her and her alone, Zuko could go play with dolls for all her cared. The throne may have been Zuko's birthright but at this moment it was closer to being Iroh's.

The death of Lu Ten had hit them smack in the face.

Ursa was sad for her brother-in-law

Zuko refuse to register that he was dead.

Azula couldn't take in what had happened.

Ozai looked sad for his bother, until they pulled out of Ba Sing Sa.

This was his chance to have the throne, and he was going to take it.

His father refused his proposal and asked him to kill Zuko. He didn't care about Zuko, so he was going to kill him. It put Azula up for the thrown anyway.

Ursa wasn't going to allow it.

Because when someone says, "jump" she would jump.

And when her son silently asked for protection against his father, she would protect him.

----------------------------------------

A/N: Not much to right down here. I didn't like the outcome of the chapter so I'm not going to comment on it.

But you can! So review.


	7. Of Faults and Past

A/N: Happy Turkey Day.

----------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Of Faults and Past

----------------------------------------

Why was he going?

He had everything he wanted back at the Firenation. Hell, he could have /anything/ he wanted there.

So why was he sitting in a hot air balloon trying to follow the people that he tired to kill not to long ago. They had even been close to killing him. Months of chasing and hiding. Betraying for freedom and for honor.

He told himself before he left, when he faced his father that this was not for honor anymore.

It was for the world.

He was done being a selfish prince.

He was done being a prince.

He was just Zuko.

That was his destiny.

…

Katara was probably going to be the first to try and kill him…

----------------------------------------

A/N: I don't know where this came from. I think it stared with the discussion, "So, who do you thinks going to try and kill Zuko first?"

I think it's Katara.


	8. Of Escapades and Deception

A/N: We interrupt this program to give you a special request.

----------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Of Escapades and Deception

----------------------------------------

She would create her own reality and force it onto another's. It distracted people made people follow her will, believe every word that she said.

After years of being around the Princes, Ty Lee had formed a deep friendship with her. Years of torturing the eldest, Zuko. Picking on the third member of their group, Mai. Bullying the girls that attended the academy with them.

Years and years.

Until Ty Lee ran away.

Azula began to wonder if she had created her own false reality to believe.

A reality were everyone liked her. Everyone worshiped her.

She was torn when her right-hand-girl left. There was no warning, no good-bye. She just left, and in a strange way it broke Azula's heart.

Azula was broken and spent weeks just sitting around in random places. Anywhere that she could soak in the sun's light and relive the memories.

Then letters came.

Ty Lee sent her letters from the circus that she was at. Telling her great tales of how happy she was and how much she was learning.

Azula now felt that she was behind.

Ty Lee was a wonderful gymnasts and Mai could throw a knife faster than the eye could see.

So she trained, and she trained hard. In hopes that she would become so good that Ty Lee would relies her mistake and comeback to the Palace.

There was more to the blue lightning than just power. It was her releasing her reality, shot, by shot.

Because in reality, she couldn't love Ty Lee. 

----------------------------------------

A/N: For Wishing Only Wounds The Heart, you and other make these shorts worth while ;;

I just realized that I have a habit of making things one-sided D: I'm sorry!


	9. Of Chains and Rescue

A/N: I need to work on a Zulee request after this. In any case, look an update!

----------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Of Chains and Rescue

----------------------------------------

She would have dreams when she was little. That a prince would come to her little island, sweep her off her feet, and then they would travel the world until the day came where he would have to rule his country and she would sit next to him on a throne of her own.

Of course this never happened.

She got something better. She found the most unusual boy from the Southern Water Tribe who was traveling with his sister and the famous Avatar.

He was stubborn, greedy, sexist, and talked way to much.

She liked that about him, because she wanted to break him.

Of course after their first meeting his outer appearance had not changed. To others he was the same boy as when he left his home. To her, he was still a boy, but one who knew his place.

She saw him a few months later. So much had changed about him. He didn't speak unless spoken to, he wasn't sexist (which he showed by supporting both his sister and the blind Earthbender who had recently joined the group). He didn't greedily take anything, in fact he had not even finished his meal.

The only thing that hadn't changed was his stubbornness, and even then he was stubborn for all the wrong reasons.

That's when she caught his looking at the moon.

What was so special about the big rock in the sky anyway.

He went on about losing something he loved.

Was it something? Or was she just lying to herself, was it someone?

She had not broken him, another girl had.

But he had broken her.

She hated the moon now.

Now, she sits in her cell, staring at the floor. Allowing the darkness to inter her mind. Letting the dark but fierce words of her captor sink into her skin.

"He isn't going to rescue you."

"Where is she!?"

She couldn't give up now. Only Sokka could break her. Not these filthy guards.

"Where is she?! Answer me!"

Somewhere out there, he prince is looking for her. He going to come and rescue her. Just like she dreamed.

----------------------------------------

A/N: -does a Suki's alive dance-


End file.
